Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can access the services of an electronic device by providing a spoken user request to a digital assistant associated with the electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the spoken user request and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The identified tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device and a relevant output can be returned to the user.